<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725512">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [641]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AS Monaco, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofiane est perdu, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [641]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Unexpected</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Sofiane s’est perdu, ça arrive. Mais dans le stade d’une équipe allemande qui vient de faire un match nul face à eux ? Hm, plus compliqué de se retrouver. Aller à Francfort pour essayer de prouver qu’ils avaient fait des progrès depuis la première défaite en match amical devait être une échéance importante, et d’une certaine manière, ça l’a été. Mais maintenant, après ce 1-1 paisible où il a l’impression d’avoir été effacé, il s’est perdu en sortant des vestiaires, cherchant le coach pour lui parler de ce qu’il devrait faire de plus pour rester dans la première équipe. C’est tout un cheminement de couloirs et de murs qu’il ne connaît pas, des mots allemands qu’il ne comprend pas, et de portes auxquelles il n’a pas envie de faire face par peur de se perdre un peu plus.</p><p> </p><p>Si au moins il y avait Youssouf ou n’importe qui d’autre dans l’équipe pour l’aider à chercher le bon chemin, mais malheureusement, il n’y a que son casque sur ses oreilles pour lui faire croire qu’il réussira à retrouver le bus. Il cherche encore un peu, avant de se décider à demander son chemin à quelqu’un passant miraculeusement par là. Une fois à gauche, tout droit, puis à droite. Ce n’est sûrement pas compliqué, même si Sofiane n’est pas le meilleur en orientation. Des bruits étouffés de civilisation l’amène à dévier de sa trajectoire fixée aléatoirement. Il ne devrait sûrement pas aller fouiner, mais c’est peut-être par là la bonne direction, et il ne doit pas réfuter une probable sortie…</p><p> </p><p>Sofiane passe une porte et s’arrête sur son pas en n’arrivant pas complètement à comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que son nouvel entraîneur, l’homme qui lui a dit droit dans les yeux de ne pas abandonner et de croire en sa chance, une sorte de modèle pour lui-même s’il ne le connaît pas tant que ça, a ses jambes autour de la taille d’un autre homme ? Qui plus est, son pantalon de survêtement sur ses cuisses, la bouche de l’inconnu sur son cou semblant déjà bien marqué… Sofiane sait qu’il ne doit pas rester ici et observer tout ceci plus longtemps, mais il est comme paralysé malgré tous ses instincts lui criant de partir et d’essayer de retrouver son putain de chemin…</p><p> </p><p>‘’Nnh Fredi… Tu m’as tellement manqué…’’ Aucun doute, c’est bien son entraîneur en train de se faire baiser contre le mur, c’est bien sa voix étrangement attirante qui caresse ses oreilles</p><p>‘’C’est réciproque, mon idiot…’’ Sofiane n’avait sûrement pas besoin de voir ce baiser entre Niko, et donc, Fredi</p><p> </p><p>Il préfère s’éclipser avant d’en savoir plus, ses jambes commençant à trembloter sous son poids par la même occasion. Il se sent gêné quand il retrouve finalement le reste de l’équipe, comment faire pour ne pas leur expliquer ce qu’il a pu voir et entendre durant ces quelques minutes… Il doit être tellement mal à l’aise en croisant le coach, c’est préférable s’il se fait discret pour les jours qui suivent…</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>